world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blair
Blair is a Monster Cat with very strong magical power who was mistaken for a Witch by Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. She later would take residence at Maka and Soul's Apartment due to them destroying her house and works as one of the four employees at Chupa♡Cabra's. She also occasionally works alongside both the DWMA, Maka, and Soul on their various quests. Statistics *'Name': Blair *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Female *'Age': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Monster Cat, Witch *'Height': 172 cm (5'8"; Human Form) *'Weight': 52.5 kg (Human Form) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Yellow *'Hair Color': Violet *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Monster Cat Physiology, Blair's Magic *'Standard Equipment': Zwan *'Weaknesses': She can only resurrect nine times before dying for good. This number is reduced to eight later in the series, due to having died against Maka and Soul. She can sometimes be careless due to her resurrection. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Emiri Katō Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Building level *'Speed': Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class MJ+ *'Durability': Large Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Human Form In human form, she takes on the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like a cat's. She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature witch outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. Cat Form In cat form, she is a purple cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail. She wears a smaller version of her witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face. Personality Blair is very good at understanding other people and even showing kindness to others who are troubled. She is always looking for some fun, whether it is harmless or not. Playful and fun-loving, she is quite an affable person. She is well endowed, which is used when she flirts with Soul, usually by appearing out of her cat form in little to no clothing. Blair has no shame in exposing her naked body in the presence of males, exemplified by when she pulls down her towel in front of Soul and Maka's guests. This is most likely due to the fact that, in her cat form, she is always naked. Blair is even seen having bubble baths in bathtubs often which suggests that she enjoys taking baths. This is ironic because of the stereotype that cats dislike baths. However, she is always in human form when she bathes. History Main Skills and Equipment Monster Cat Physiology: According to Blair, she is a cat with immense magical power and as such, is capable of several abilities unusual for a cat capable enough to mistake her for a genuine Witch. *'Transformation': As a Monster Cat, she is capable of transforming herself into either her human form or cat form. *'Nine Lives': As a Monster Cat, Blair is capable of living up to nine lives at a time, meaning she can only be killed permanently after being killed nine times. **'Cat Form': One of Blair's two form includes her cat form, in which is her natural form. She is capable of performing Magic in this form also. **'Human Form': She can also transform into her human form at will, allowing her to use the form's appearance in seducing others. Magic: As a Monster Cat, Blair possess a high amount of magical power in which can enable various of magical-related feats, with her offensive powers great enough to content with EAT Class-level student like that of Maka Albarn and genuine Witches such as the Mizune Family. One of her skills in using magic includes an unnamed magic that allows her to levitate objects to perform tasks such as cooking. *'Blair's Magic': Blair's main magic allows her to create and ignite the pumpkins in which she created using her Magic and launch them towards an opponent. **'Pumpkin Cannon': Perhaps Blair's most powerful, offensive attack. This spell fires a large projectile with incredible destructive power upon contact capable of downing Maka Albarn in one-hit during their first battle. There's a linear version of the blast in which can be fired from Blair even in her cat form powerful enough to push back the Flying Dutchman with ease. Zwan: Acting as her Magic Lifeform on her persons, Zwan is Blair's hat in which she can command. Taking the appearance of a hand with two eyes, a nose, and a mouth, Zwan can easily lift Blair's opponents such as Maka Albarn, being strong enough to effortlessly throw the EAT-level Meister into the air at a considerable distance. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monster Cat Category:Monster Category:Mage Category:DWMA Members Category:Soul Eater Characters